


Avengers Imagines

by buckyready



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Imagines, Multi, No Smut, Seasonal, Slow Updates, alpha/beta/omega, festive, marvel cinimatic universe - Freeform, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyready/pseuds/buckyready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers Imagines. All in the title. Requests open! (also @buckyready on Tumblr and @sangst3rtrash on Wattpad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bucky Barnes- Sharpie

Short one. Can be found on my Tumblr. 

I smiled fondly at the man sprawled across the sofa. He was so rarely still that seeing him in that state, peaceful and vulnerable with a childlike innocence, was heartwarming. His hair was in his face, his left arm (the metal one) thrown over the back of the chair, the other held close to his chest. Edging closer, I traced my finger over the red star on his shoulder, the red star that symbolised so much. To me, it symbolised his freedom, (from HYDRA) his strength. To him, it was commemorative of all that had happened to him, of his time as the Winter Soldier, HYDRA's most deadly assassin. 

I allowed my hand to trail down the rest of his arm, giving me an idea. I drew the pen out of my pocket, and uncapped it, marking the words 'Y/N was here' across his left bicep, before doodling up his forearm. When he woke up, he would notice. When he noticed, he would probably chase me around the small flat. When he noticed, he would probably throw one of his famous strops (stroppy Bucky- what I wouldn't give to see that) and not talk to me for a small while, before breaking into peals of laughter. But for then, I let him sleep on.


	2. Bucky Barnes- Magnets

Also on my Tumblr. 

Giggling, I pressed a magnet to Bucky's arm. He so rarely slept, and I had always wondered whether his arm was magnetic. It fascinated me, so I took the chance I was given. There was twelve magnets stuck between the tips of his fingers and his shoulders, ranging from a smaller version of Steve's shield, to a small circular magnet reading 'drama queen' that had been a birthday gift to me, from Clint. Personally, I thought it suited Bucky far better. 

Just as a small letter B finally stuck onto his bicep, his eyes fluttered open. A small smile formed on his face, and I had to bite my lip to stop myself laughing. Whilst he had been asleep, I had managed to stick a total of seventeen magnets along the length of his left arm, a total I was rather pleased with.   
"What's so funny, miss giggles?" He asked, his voice thick with sleep.   
"Nothing." I replied.   
"Oh really?" He raised one eyebrow.   
"Really." I told him, what I thought was confidence in my voice. However, Bucky seemed to disagree. He gently ran a hand over his face, checking that he still had two eyebrows. A snort from me clearly raised his suspicions, and he took a second look at his arm. As he did, I leapt up from the sofa, giggling merrily all the way.  
"Magnets? Really? I'm so gonna- wait. Is that a frying pan?"


	3. Bucky Barnes- Shy

Emotion was not something that came naturally to Bucky. After all his years at HYDRA, it had kind of been drilled out of him.

So when he found himself having *gasp* feelings for his (and Steve's) neighbour, he could not have been more shocked. 

It had all started when Steve introduced her to the rest of their buddies (the avengers, if you hadn't worked it out). Sure, he had seen her briefly on a couple occasions, mainly in the elevator, and thought she was pretty cute, but nothing compared to that. 

"Hi, I'm Y/N." She'd said. "You're Steve's roommate, right?" 

And she had taken his hand, shaking it gently, a reassuring smile on her pink lips. He'd felt as if he was imploding, unable to think straight, overwhelmed by newfound emotion. 

"Yeah." He'd managed to say. "I'm Steve. Wait, no, I'm Stucky. No, I'm Barnes. Forget that, I'm Bru- I'm sorry, I have to go." And then he had run from the room.   
Nice one, Barnes, he had thought to himself. Now she thinks you're crazy. 

He was also not expecting to see her in Cinnabun at three am on a Thursday morning, but by that point, he was entirely certain that in New York, anything was possible.   
"Hi." He stuttered. "W-what are you doing here?"   
"Well," She began, a small smile catching the corners of her mouth. "The cinnamon rolls were calling, and who am I to resist?" An embarrassing noise left Bucky's mouth, and once again, he found himself without words.   
"It's funny, I hadn't imagined you as shy, Bucky." She said. "When Steve told me about you, I had kind of imagined you as, well, flirty. I guess leopards do change their spots."   
"Heh, yeh." Bucky managed to say. She gave him a small smile, ruffling his hair as she left. 

"So, she ruffled your hair?" Clint leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Bucky nodded, his brows furrowing.  
"Sorry, Buck, but you've been friend zoned." Clint sighed pitifully.   
"Friend what?" Bucky did not remember a time in which he had been more confused.   
"Friendzoned." The other man replied. "Basically, she thinks of you in a friendly way. It's bad news, buddy."   
"How do I stop this..... Friendzoned?" Bucky ran a hand through his long hair. That was a particular habit of his; fiddling with his hair, particularly when he was stressed.   
"That's the worst part. It's inescapable." Clint said in an oddly cheerful manner, as he left the room, leaving Bucky alone with his thoughts. 

Almost a week later, Bucky had finally plucked up the courage to ask that girl out on a date. His first thought had been flowers, but all the florists were shut, meaning Bucky had to improvise. 

So there he was, standing outside her door, wearing a pathetically knotted tie and clutching a small bunch of daffodils he had hunted for for hours. Finding flowers in January had been more difficult than he had anticipated, even in New York.   
"Bucky?" She gasped.  
"For you." He managed to say, blushing wildly.   
"That's so sweet!" She said, taking the flowers and pressing her nose into them, before letting out the most adorable sneeze Bucky had ever heard.   
"Sorry." She said bashfully. "Allergies."   
"No issue." He replied, rubbing his neck. "Would you, uh, like to, uh, I don't know, maybe....."   
"Are you asking me out on a date?" She grinned wickedly.   
"Uh, yeah, I suppose." He said, more to the floor than her.   
"Then I suppose I should say yes." She teased, pressing her lips to his cheek, before going back inside, leaving a very flustered and very smug Bucky.  
"I have still got it."


	4. Bucky Barnes- Did You Just Giggle?

So this is what happens when you read too much Sambucky fan fiction. 

Sam watched the other man on the sofa, confusion in his mind. Why the hell did frosty get the pretty girl? What did she see in him? He wasn't even that good looking, and he never talked. What did they do with their time if they weren't talking? In Sam's experience, dating was pretty damn awkward if there was no talking. And he wasn't even that great. Sure, he had a metal arm and a forty-four inch chest, but Sam had mechanical wings. And he was exciting and exotic, the 'other guy' was just stone faced and cold. Why didn't she like Sam? Bucky didn't really have a lot going for him. Sam did.   
"Sam?" A smooth voice asked. "Sam, are you okay?" Her. It was only the three of them in the house, and it wasn't as if Frosty was going to be making conversation with him any time soon. The only time the two conversed was to shout at each other, at which point either Y/N or Steve would intervene. Bucky liked to suggest that Sam's wings made him look like a pigeon. Sam disagreed, but he never liked the little snicker that would often leave Y/N's father's (Stark's) mouth whenever the other man called him 'Pigeon Boy', 'Flappy', or referred to the time that he had effortlessly ripped off one of Sam's wings.   
"Yep, I'm fine." He answered. She disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the two men alone, once again. Bucky's stare was always cold, but aimed towards Sam, it was particularly concerning. Sam matched Bucky's stare with one of his own, eyes locked in hatred.   
"Okay, what are you two Zoolander-ing each other over?" She had returned. A small giggle left Bucky's mouth, a noise that made both Y/N and Sam turn and stare in shock.   
"Did you just giggle?"


	5. Thor- Adjustments

A Thor one. Yay! 

"Y/N, what in God's name are you doing?" My father asked.   
"Homework." I replied, not looking up.   
"No, you're hacking SHIELD for pictures of Thor." He corrected.   
"That is what I said." I told him.   
"And why are you doing this 'homework'?" He asked.   
"There is a God coming to stay with us, in case you hadn't noticed. I was checking about looking after him properly." I answered, enlarging an encoded file. "JARVIS, can you crack this code?"   
"Right away, Miss Stark." He said.   
"Wait, wait, wait. What are you cracking?" My dad looked worried.   
"SHIELD's encrypted files on Thor." I replied.   
"No, no, no. You do not need to know what SHIELD knows about the guy with the hammer. You need to go do whatever you kids do. Go hang out with your friends, or your boyfriend, or something." He said.   
"We broke up last month, daddy. I did tell you." I said, not looking up.   
"Oh. Dear. I'm sorry, kiddo. He was an asshat anyway." He replied.   
"Miss Stark, decryption successful." JARVIS added.   
"Great! Thanks." I said, opening the now accessible files.   
"Later, kiddo. Coulson calling." My father ruffled my hair, before leaving the room.

"What exactly is this..... Place?" There was an roar from the other room.   
"Calm down, hammer guy." Came the voice of my father. "Chill before you break something."   
"What is this 'chill'? I would rather not be cold." Was the aggravated reply. "Daddy, stop. Always the calm one. Calm down, both of you." I said, running in.   
"I am Thor Odinson. Who might you be?" The god told me.   
"Uh, Y/N Starkchild, I guess." I giggled. "Starkchild?" He raised an eyebrow. "This is not something I am familiar with, Lady Y/N."   
"Lady?" My dad's eyes almost popped out of his skull. "Listen, buddy, I dunno what's goin-"   
"Relax, daddy." I said.   
"I apologise. I do not mean to cause any issue, I simply meant this as a form of respectable address." Thor furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.   
"It's fine. Leave it, both of you. Also, if you wouldn't mind putting the hammer down, that would be great." I said. Reluctantly, Thor put the hammer down.   
"Hey, goldilocks, feel better after your shower?" I asked a rather confused looking Thor.   
"Much, lady- Gold what?" He looked extremely confused.   
"I guess they don't have fairy tales in Asgard, huh big guy?" I held back a laugh.   
"Lady Y/N, these things you ask of me are most vexing." His brow furrowed.   
"Oh boy. We got a lot to catch you up on."


	6. Bucky Barnes- Airport Shenanigans

“Bucky, Bucky, we’re going on holiday!” I trilled, throwing my arms out.  
“Calm down, you’re so excited that it’s almost embarrassing.” He chuckled, wrapping an arm around me.  
“But I’m happy!” I cried.  
“That’s it, you are never having coffee again.” He teased.  
“Meanie.” I pouted. He pulled me in closer to his side, squeezing me slightly, before relaxing his grip.  
“Don’t change, doll face.” He advised. “Thank you for that random wisdom.” I laughed.  
“Oh, you know me. Constantly spreading wisdom, and all that.” He joked.  
“Like Gandhi.” I mused. “But with more hair.” 

“Yay, customs.” I drawled. “My favourite part.”  
“I wouldn’t know.” He replied. “I’ve only ever flown privately, and tranquillised.” “It’s evil. Take my word for it.” I told him. “You have got your letter, right? This is not a good time to be mistaken for a terrorist.”  
“I have got it.” He said, drawing a small folded piece of paper from his pocket. “After all, I am the organised one.”  
“Compared to me, that’s hardly saying a lot.” I added helpfully.  
“True that.” He snickered. I swatted at him, making him laugh.

“Sir, I am sorry to tell you, you cannot take that, that….. Thing on the plane.” The man on customs told Bucky. “It’s too much of a risk.”  
“Oh my God.” Bucky buried his face in my shoulder. “I knew this would happen.”  
“Buck, it’s okay. Show them your note from the doctor. You’re tranquillised.” I stroked his hair in an attempt to reassure him.  
“It won’t work. We should probably just go home.” He murmured pitifully.  
“Oh, hell no.” I replied. “We are getting on that flight? And we are going on holiday, because goddamnit, out of everyone in this goddamn building, you deserve a break the most.”  
“Madam, that will not be-” The attendant began.  
“Will not be possible? Who the hell do you think you are? That is an arm. It might not be made out of flesh and bone, but it is still an arm. A part of his body. To say that he cannot get onto this flight because he is a little bit different is discrimination and a violation of human rights. Are you discriminative? Would you stop two gay people getting on this flight? No. Being gay does not single them out as different or not entitled to their basic human rights, and that metal arm does not make him not entitled to his basic human rights.” I yelled.  
“Miss, I’m-” The frightened man tried.  
“No!” I shouted. “Are there people in wheelchairs on this plane? How about babies sitting on their parents’ laps? Do you know how many people have died in the last year from wheelchair accidents? Thousands. Do you know how many people have died in the last year due to this man? None. Or how about I call my buddy, Tony Stark, and have him ensure that you never work again? Or how about you just look at the damn note from his damn GP, a medically trained man, that explains quite how safe this man is?!” I pressed the note into the man’s hand, and turned to look at Bucky, who looked equally terrified. The man unfolded the note, his eyes skimming over the writing.  
“Can we get on our plane now?” I asked.  
“Y-yes, miss. Of course, miss. Right away, miss.”

“You know, you can be scary when you want to be.” Bucky chuckled.   
“Hey, I got us on the plane, didn’t I?” I asked.   
“You did indeed, doll face. It was pretty funny, too.” He agreed.   
“It so was. Did you see his face?” I laughed, snuggling into him. A comfortable silence settled over the two of us.   
“Hey, Bucky?” I looked up at him. “I can’t wait for the return flight home.” 


	7. Bucky Barnes- Alpha and Omega

¡Hola, mi compadres! 

I thought I would do this as a series of Bucky omegaverse one shots, but where they can be read as a whole or seperately??? 

Idk I thought it was a good idea. 

Enjoy! x 

Bucky rested his head in his hands. It was official. He was the only un-mated Alpha in his whole university. He was going to die alone. Every time he caught smell of something exciting, it would turn out to be another goddamn mated omega. Or a beta. And why was he alone? He wasn’t the worst alpha. How the hell did that clint kid get a mate before him? Albeit, lots of girls were put off by the fact he had a metal arm, but his ma always told him that it was ‘beautiful, sweetheart’. He was a better specimen than that idiot. Sure, he was captain of the math something or other. Sure, he held the university’s archery record, but that wasn’t that great, was it? Bucky had muscles. He was hardcore. Since when had girls not liked hardcore? 

“Hey, bud, still mopin’?” His best friend, Steve, liked to mock him. “It’s hardly surprisin’, Buck. You’re a mess.”   
“Easy for you to say.” Was Bucky’s miserable reply. Steve had it easy. He was nicknamed ‘golden boy’, both in and out of the classroom. All the girls liked Steve. Bucky would just be getting somewhere with someone, and then Steve would swoop in, and the girl wouldn’t even know Bucky’s name.   
“Chill, you’ll find the right girl one a’ these days.” His friend flashed a charming smirk, before heading off, no doubt to do annoying couple-y things with his perfect mate. Bucky heard no end about how beautiful this girl was, how perfect she smelled (weird), how shiny her hair was, how the shade of her hair matched the shade of her lipstick, yaddah yaddah yaddah (spam to the first person to guess who she is- y'all know and love her). He hadn’t even met the girl, but from how much Steve talked about her, he often felt like he did know her. The truth was, Bucky found himself surrounded by love, (love is all around me, I feel it in my bones….) and he was sick of it. There were always couples surrounding him, kissing, hugging and being affectionate. It gave Bucky a very depressed state of mind, particularly in and around his rut, which his friends had kindly nicknamed his 'man period’. 

And as if that wasn’t enough, his mother was always on at him. He would get daily texts, each reading something along the lines of either 'still single?’ or 'Maxine’s daughter is recently divorced’. Maxine was one of his mother’s many über irritating friends. They were the kind of women who 'lunch’, (since when had lunch become a verb? As far as Bucky was aware, lunch was a meal, and not one he was overly fond of) and that seemed to be the only thing they were any good at. That and screeching 'Oh, Bucky, dahling, you’ve gotten so handsome!“, and kissing his cheek, which would undoubtedly leave an annoying mark on his face. He avoided his mother’s friends, and their stuck up daughters, like the plague. He would rather die alone than with one of those 'snotty moos’, as he was prone to calling them. 

“Still lookin’ for a mate, huh Buck?” Sam, another of Bucky’s friends, asked. He found Bucky’s loneliness particularly amusing. In fact, he had been the one to come up with the whole 'man period’ thing, along with a few other unpleasant nicknames.   
“Yup.” He replied. “I am inde-” A sharp smell cut him off, something like Christmas cookies and….. Marshmallow? (The kind that get squished between s'mores) It was the unmistakable smell of an unmated omega, and as soon as it had come, it disappeared.   
“I have some advice that may be of use to you.” Another, distinctly English, voice added.   
“Go on, then.” Bucky said impatiently. “Spill.”   
“Well, maybe your, uh, demeanour, could be considered-” The man began.   
“Hey, shut it, England.” Bucky snapped. “If you’re gonna tell me-”   
“Oh, so should I leave?” A distinctly female voice said from behind them.   
“You what?” Sam asked.   
“I just transferred here, and was looking for Steve Rogers? I was told I could find him here.” She replied.   
“Steve is off schmoozing with his beautiful omega, but you’re welcome to hang with us until he comes back.” Sam told her.   
“Sounds good.” She pulled a chair out. “I’m Y/N, by the way. I’m an architecture major?”   
“Ah. You shall be with me, and a good friend of mine.” Thor told her. Bucky was too busy being distracted- as Y/N had arrived, the mesmerising smell he had caught earlier had returned. Something about the way the girl smelled made Bucky want to wrap her in his arms and never let go.   
“Bucky?” Sam murmured. “You okay, man?”   
“What?” Bucky asked.   
“Well, Buck, this is Y/N. She’s an omega who just transferred. Y/N, this is Bucky.” Sam said, trying to hold back laughter.   
“Pleasure.” The girl, Y/N, held out a small hand for Bucky to take.   
“She’s in architecture with me.” Thor told him.  
“So I guess you’ll be in Advanced Math with me. Harsh luck.” Bucky told her. “Our professor is a right dick.”   
“I’m sure they’re not that bad.” She replied, a slight smile on her face. As she did so, she absent-mindedly tipped her head up slightly, causing her scent to intensify. Bucky couldn’t help but lean in slightly, taking in as much of the entrancing smell as he could.   
“Uh, that’s a bit weird.” Sam said. “What’s with the, uh, smelling, buddy?”   
“He’s an alpha, and I have a very strong smell. It’s a natural reaction.” She said. “It doesn’t bother me.”   
“Aha, sorry.” Bucky rubbed the back of his neck.   
“Don’t apologise.” She smiled, moving closer to Bucky and leaning in, towards his neck, and breathing deeply. “You don’t smell so bad yourself.” Bucky felt his jaw drop. That had certainly not happened to him before.


	8. Dating Bucky Barnes Would Include.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a challenge??? Basically, you get nominated to do a film/book and you write a series of "dating.... would include" Headcannons for the characters??? And then you tag people and give them a film/book???

So this is one of a few??? Doing Avengers and Maze Runner, so y'all know. 

**Dating Bucky Would Include…..**   
• You and Steeb sticking magnets on his arm whilst he slept.   
• Comforting him when he has nightmares.   
• You and Sam coming up with annoying nicknames for him…… (Sam’s personal favourite is Bucknasty, whilst yours is Buckykins)   
• Teaching Bucky how to cook _properly_ , whilst he teaches you how to dance.   
• You and Steeb pretending to enjoy Bucky’s cooking.   
• Bucky noticing and making it his personal goal to make the most revolting meal he can, just to watch you two squirm as you pretend it’s delicious.   
• Showing Bucky all the Star Wars films, in chronological order.   
• Bucky getting jealous when you comment on how hot Harrison Ford is.   
• Teaching Bucky to use an iPhone. Your personal favourite is FaceTime, as his terrified reaction always makes you laugh.   
• Bucky getting back his charm from his younger days.   
• Getting Bucky and Steve OAP bus passes.   
• Bucky’s famous diva tantrums.   
• You two finding inventive ways to pass the time when he can’t sleep at night.   
• You reading Bucky’s old HYDRA notebooks to him. He wants to remember, but he can’t bare to look at it, and do it alone. Having the words come out of your mouth soothes him.   
• Him randomly making subtle, sweet gestures, like braiding daisies into your hair, or binge watching _Dr Who_ on Netflix so you’ll have someone to talk to about it. 

Okay, so that’s Bucky done! More will be up soon. If you’re reading this, I tag you (actual specific tags will be on my wattpad, @sangst3rtrash) to do this with your favourite film/book! If you do give it a go, please tag #datingheadcannonschallenge or #datingwouldincludechallenge! (If this flops I’m gonna take it down, so if you like this, give it a go!) 


End file.
